goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy
Andrea (better known by her nickname Andy) is a main character in Monster Blood and its sequels Monster Blood II, Monster Blood III, and Monster Blood IV. She is friends with Evan Ross and his cousin, Kermit Majors. History Monster Blood Andy met a boy named Evan and she started to become friends with him. They got bored and went to town. They visited an old toy store she knew about found a can marked 'MONSTER BLOOD.' Because Evan found it, he kept it, and they tested it in Evan's Great Aunt Kathryn's backyard. They accidentally fed the Monster Blood to Evan's dog Trigger and a few days later, Trigger did not feel well. He met the bullies Rick and Tony Beymer which was bad because Andy got beat up while trying to help Evan and then Evan then had trouble because he found out the Monster Blood grows. So then Evan put the Monster Blood in a bath tub. About a few days later, Trigger was taken to a vet but the doctor couldn't help so Andy and Evan were left to the mystery by themselves, the black cat that Evan met in his past turned out to be an evil witch, Sarabeth! The now 10 foot high Trigger then defeated Sarabeth and the Monster Blood and saved the day! Before Evan left to get to his parents Andy asked if she could have some Monster Blood as a memento but when they stopped to get some... It disappeared. Monster Blood II In Monster Blood II, Andy's parents went to another country, so Andy got to stay with Evan in Atlanta. Andy had a little something with her to show Evan, but it wasn't a good thing because it was Monster Blood. Evan persuaded Andy that it was too dangerous to open again so they bury it. Conan Barber, a bully, then steals the Monster Blood as a joke and takes it to his house to put it in his room. Meanwhile, Andy and Evan make a choice to feed Cuddles the Hamster a bit of Monster Blood to get payback to Mr. Murphy. They search the park they buried it in but cannot find it. Evan thought Conan might have it, so both the children sneak into Conan's house and steal the Monster Blood back. They run into some trouble, but they avoid it. Evan then decides not to pay back Mr. Murphy because it would be too risky. However, Andy does it anyway, which leads to trouble. A few days later, Cuddles is destroying the school, and Evan and Andy are worried. Evan steps up with a plan, but it fails, so Evan eats some Monster Blood and fights Cuddles. He wins. Evan goes home and celebrates the victory with Andy but Mr. Murphy gives Cuddles to Evan because Evan was so kind. Evan goes to get a drink. Andy has more Monster Blood sent from her parents from Germany, and Cuddles eats some. Monster Blood III She meets Kermit, Evan's annoying little scientist cousin. He did lots of bad things to Evan and worst of all hurting Conan and because Conan hates Evan, he hurts him instead for payback. So now Andy and Evan want to get revenge, but before that Kermit did stupid answers on Andy's homework and Andy's teacher said that they were incorrect and Andy needed to learn more maths. So that's when the kids had enough and Andy got more Monster Blood and showed Evan, Evan didn't want to but some time later he desperately agreed. They went on with the plan and Andy put some in one of Kermit's mixtures, but the Monster Blood and the mixture exploded, and Evan swallowed some! That led to being worse at baseball and the police and an angry mob chasing him, but Kermit mixed a few potions, and on the 3rd try, Evan went back to normal, but at the end, it was revealed Evan drank the wrong potion and shrank which sadly led to Trigger carrying Evan into the living room. Monster Blood IV Lastly in Monster Blood IV, Evan was stuck with Kermit for a week because his parents were in Tucson, Arizona. Luckily Andy helped him like always when he was with Kermit, but this time she has some tricks up her sleeve but one will go too far! She keeps launching rubber snakes into Evan's face in Monster Blood cans. One night, Andy sneaks into Kermit's House and wakes up Evan and Kermit, she now has a can with real Monster Blood so they go out and open it and comes out a blue type of Monster Blood that doesn't grow, but they soon find out it multiplies! Conan next door wakes up and asks what is going on so they lie and tell him that the blue substance is candy, Conan then whines about having the candy but goes back to his house anyway. General information Physical appearance Andy is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall, and pretty. She has short wavy brown hair that is almost black, flashing dark-brown eyes, and a playful teasing smile. Personality Andy is funny, fearless, and kind of crazy. She is quite mischievous with a love of jokes, really playful and quite tomboyish. She also likes to play jokes on some people — sometimes for fun and sometimes for revenge. There are moments when Andy was quite serious, such as when she and Evan had their run-ins with the Monster Blood. However, unlike Evan, Andy still thinks the Monster Blood is cool, and would always take it out to play a mean joke on someone, in spite of Evan’s protests that it is dangerous. She can also be sympathetic to Evan if he was going through a hard time — such as when Kermit got him into trouble, or when Conan Barber picked on him. When Conan told her that the name Andy was a boy’s name, Andy asked him what kind of a name Conan was while returning his challenging stare right back at him, which surprised Conan and also made him wonder how she knew him. Andy really likes bright colors, and wears bright-colored clothes. Many kids initially laughed at her for this, but then changed their minds, and a few of them even began to copy her look, as they started to think she had style. Andy explained to Evan that she hates being called Andrea because it sounds so stuck up, like she should be wearing a corduroy jumper with a prim, white blouse and walking a toy poodle. So she makes everyone call her Andy. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** Monster Blood ** Monster Blood II ** Monster Blood III ** Monster Blood IV * Goosebumps Presents ** Monster Blood * Classic Goosebumps ** Monster Blood Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - Monster Blood Actress * Sarah Podemski (television series) Gallery File:GBCard09.jpg|Andy as depicted on a Topps trading card. Trivia * Andy's surname was never said in any of the books. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters) Category:Unknown Status